


You Were Amazing

by Tadamochi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, episode 7 wrecked me and i needed to get it out of my system, pure fluff and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Yuuri is EXHAUSTED after winning the silver medal with little to zero sleep, but the emotions swirling inside him might keep him awake for a bit longer. Thankfully, Victor is there with him, like he always is.





	

He did it.

When he thought he was about to lose everything he had worked so hard for, Yuuri had managed to skate and exceed everyone’s expectations.  
Yes, he hadn’t won gold, but his silver medal felt like a golden one.

 _“Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win”_ he had said to Victor _“Just stand by me”_ he had begged, his eyes full of tears.

Victor had done just what he asked, and more.

 

Now they were back at the hotel, where they could finally relax before going back to Hasetsu. There was a lot that had to be done in the following months, yes, but right now Yuuri’s body was begging for the sleep he desperately needed.

The excitement of the moment had started to fade out, but just a little. No matter how sleepy he was, that feeling in his stomach wasn’t going away any time soon. It wasn’t all the happiness of having won, obviously, the mix of emotions he was feeling right now was also linked to Victor.

“You were amazing” Victor said for the billionth time that evening, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s from his side of the bed.

He could have replied _“But I fell, various times, I didn’t get the quadruple flip right”_ but he didn’t. Yuuri gave him a warm smile instead, looking at him longingly.

 _“Spasiva”_ he said in awful Russian, instantly thinking how ridiculous that must have looked in Victor’s eyes.

His coach laughed, but it was a soft laugh, not mocking at all. He was just so happy for Yuuri, his performance might not have been perfect, but he hadn’t felt emotions this strong in a long time.

“You need to be more careful next time” he reminded Yuuri, winking “I don’t want you to get hurt. You still need to show the world your love, remember?”

Well, he had kind of done so a few hours earlier. On live TV, practically buried under Victor’s body on the ice. Maybe they should have talked about that, especially now that they were finally alone, but neither of them felt like it was necessary. They just _knew_. There was no need for them to state what was so obvious to both of them.

Yuuri nodded, the smile still on his face, but it twitched for a moment when he shifted on the bed and felt pain on his lower back. Victor noticed this immediately, and he didn’t hesitate to slid a hand under Yuuri’s t-shirt. The Yuuri from weeks ago would have flinched in surprise, but now he just relaxed and let Victor rest his hand there.

“See?” Victor said in what was supposed to be some sort of reprimanding tone, but his face betrayed him “Be careful”

Victor had suffered so many falls during his years on the ice that he could guess where exactly Yuuri was feeling pain. His fingertips swirled in circles on Yuuri’s back, caressing his skin slowly.

“Hm” Yuuri hummed in response, too focused on his hand to say anything coherent.

Yuuri let him do as he pleased. He enjoyed this feeling, it was actually helping his exhausted body feel a bit better, and soon his eyes began to feel heavy.

If he had the strength, he could have stayed up for hours just looking at Victor’s face, enjoying his little touches here and there, and telling him all of the thoughts that were swarming his mind. About him, about them together. It was okay, Victor _knew_ , and he also knew that he needed to sleep.

“Come on, we have a long day tomorrow” Victor whispered so Yuuri didn’t have to feel bad for asking him to let him rest.

“Thank you” were the last words uttered by Yuuri before closing his eyes, he could feel his body slowly falling into Morpheus’ arms.

It was a _thank you_ for everything he had done for him, for all he had given to him. For standing by his side, for not giving up on him even at his worst. Yuuri couldn't express all of his gratitude with words.

He could feel Victor getting close enough to let his head rest on his chest, his hand still caressing his sore back.

“Good night” Victor said before pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri's last thoughts before falling asleep were that this was the happiest he had ever been. It hadn’t been a perfect performance or a perfect day, but he couldn’t ask for anything better right now. He had showed the world that he could aim higher than everyone thought, he had overcome his fears, and he was in the arms of the man he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fastest drabble I've written. It is probably full of errors but I just needed to let it all out.


End file.
